Let's kill the bastards!
by Chouko Chango
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley’s first day at Hogwarts. chaos & a sucky ending. i’ll have to re-write it oneday. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.


Oh no you don't Shikamaru thought almost frantically

Do not shoot me. The idea was great, I just got writer's block BAD ASS! _Why did I just say that?_ Any whoo…

_**Albus Potter and Rose Weasley's first day at Hogwarts. chaos & a sucky ending. i'll have to re-write it oneday. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**Let's kill the bastards!**

Though he had gotten reassurance from his father, he was still nervous.

'_Stay brave,'_ he told himself. _'Gryffindors are brave of heart.'_

Albus Potter started to move unsteadily down the corridor of the moving Hogwarts Express. He was looking for a compartment to sit in when he saw his brother, James, up ahead chatting to some boys in his own year. He'd be crazy to try and sit with him.

Albus jumped when the free hand not dragging his trunk and owl cage was grasped by someone else's.

"Whoa. Jumpy much, Al?" came the voice of the one who had grasped his hand. Albus turned, feeling reassured that it was only his cousin, Rose Weasley.

"Well, have you been to Hogwarts before?"

"Nah. But they haven't met a force like us. They should be scared." Rose's mischievous grin was infectious.

The two made their way to the back off the train, and glancing into each compartment, found them all full. Rose noticed that some of the tenants that had stared back had taken to stare from the corridor. Utterly annoyed, Rose whipped around and in true fashion of her father, sported a filthy look on her face, waving the finger at them.

Albus and Rose found that the emptiest compartment was the one at the end where there was only a blonde girl gazing out the window.

"Can we sit here?" Albus asked pulling the girl's gaze from the window.

"The other compartments are filled with JERKS!" Rose almost sent her cousin flying shouldering past him and directing the shout down the corridor.

A little shocked by Roses' outburst, her hazel eyes stared as she replied. "S-sure."

Rose dumped their two owl cages on the seat while Albus struggled and finally succeeded in getting the trunks into the over-head luggage racks.

Rose lounged herself between the owl cages taking up the lounge seat across from the girl.

"I'm Rose Weasley."

The girl was still shocked by Rose and was slightly gaping. Rose seemed proud of the effect, grinning widely.

"Don't worry. If she likes you she won't physically bite," Albus said taking a seat. "I'm Albus Potter."

"Amy Weaver."

"What year are you in?" Albus tried to distract Amy from Rose.

"F-first."

"Us too!" Rose announced. "And your rucksack is moving."

Amy jumped up and gathered the bag in question. A small pointed head as black as Albus's hair poked out. It even had red tinges like Albus' hair too.

"Look Al. You _looove_ rats." Rosie's mischievous grin was answered with a glare from Albus.

"He's not a rat. Right, Diablo?" Amy crooned. Diablo crawled out of the rucksack.

"Wow. A bat!" Rose's eyes were filled with awe.

Rose's outburst scared that bat who crawled up Amy's shirt and hid in her hair, sitting on her shoulder.

There were quite a few minutes of awkward silence where Amy stroked Diablo absent-mindedly while reading a book, Albus looked at the scenery out the window and Rose had let out her large black owl, Razor, and was playing catch with him with owl nuts. They all jumped when there was a crash from the hall, and then followed by an owl screech, a thud and "oomph".

They all stood and Albus was the first to reach the door being the closest. A pale, blond boy was sprawled on the floor with his trunk and owl who had escaped from the cage nearby. The blonde boy sat up and looked at the three before him bewildered.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked extending a hand to help him.

"I'll live," he replied accepting the help up. He then whirled and pounced on the owl that looked to be making a getaway.

Albus helped him to get his owl back into its cage and Rose piped up being as blunt as ever.

"What are you doing still in the corridor?"

"I don't know anyone and all the compartments are full." The boy looked down at his feet ashamed.

"Sit with us" Rose blurted out.

The blonde boy was a little shocked but Albus clapped his back reassuringly.

"At least she's not attacking."

The blonde boy was still flabbergasted as Rose took the owl cage and Albus helped him put his trunk in the overhead luggage rack.

"So, who do we owe pleasure?" Rose asked as soon as they were all seated.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter, Amy Weaver and Rose Weasley," Rose indicated to everyone in turn.

"What house are you going to be in?" Even though Rose's volume had lessened, she was still a little intimidating.

"Blunt, aren't we?" Scorpius shot back.

"You didn't answer."

"Well, there hasn't been a Malfoy not in Slytherin."

"They're all cowards. That's why Al and my family have all been in Gryffindor."

"We're cousins," Albus said to clear things up.

"What about you Amy?" It seemed as though Rose was getting a great deal of information from her questions.

"I don't know the houses. I'm the only witch in my family."

"You're a Mudblood?"

Rose pounced on Scorpius' statement angrily. "You must be a snotty Pure-blood. You ever say that word again and I'll beat you bloody, with or without magic."

"And that's a promise," Albus announced.

"S-sorry. Force of habit from my dad," Scorpius said trying to back away as much as sitting next to her would allow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy was bewildered.

"You'll learn soon enough. But don't worry about it," Albus said.

There were a few minutes where Rose kept glaring at a scared Scorpius and Amy still looked bewildered.

"Let's play Exploding Snap," Albus said to clear the air.

"What's that?" Amy and Scorpius said.

"Some Pure-blood you are."

"Rose." Albus was getting sick of this. "We'll teach you. Right, Rose?"

"Whatever."

They played Exploding Snap for the next few hours and they all seemed to be getting along. Rose looked at her watch and jumped up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Boys, out."

"What?" threes voices replied.

"It'll be getting dark soon and Amy isn't in her robes. Out!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Albus said fleeing with Scorpius following suit.

"She always that scary?" Scorpius asked after Rose had slammed the door.

"Yeah. I've been told she got aggression from both parents and is outspoken like her dad. But her parents don't know it, she can be sneaky."

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Bad first impression. Slytherin doesn't sit well with our family anyway."

"Nor with me," Scorpius said earning a questioning look from Albus. "My parents love me but they're domineering. I don't want to follow their footsteps."

"You don't have to."

It was Albus' turn to get a questioning look.

"I mean, my dad said the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but it didn't. It took his choice into consideration."

Scorpius' face lit up. "Brilliant. Thanks Albus."

"Call me Al."

"Okay."

The next thing they heard was, "OI, Al!" before a pile of clothes were thrown at Albus.

Albus saw that Rose had just thrown his robes at him.

"Hey. You went into my trunk."

"Yeah, tough. You're the only one not dressed in robes. But not in here. Go find a toilet or something."

Albus groaned as Rose slammed the door again.

"Definitely the scariest thing ever," Scorpius said.

"Just our luck that we got the boat that almost tipped."

"Was it that bad, Rose?" Scorpius asked grinning.

The first-years had already been across the lake and led into the Entrance Hall.

"I'll slap you. And seeing as we're dripping wet, it'll hurt."

Scorpius only smirked at her. Rose swung at him as he ducked. Rose was ready to try again when the Deputy Headmaster stepped to the front of the group.

Many of the first-years gaped at the big, bald, black wizard who stepped before them and was sporting a large fang dangling from an earring. Albus and Rose knew Kingsley Shacklebolt so all they had to get used to was calling him Professor Shacklebolt instead of Kingsley.

"Follow me," Kingsley said in his deep voice swinging round and marching towards the doors of the Great Hall that opened at his approach.

The first-years followed Kingsley to the front of the hall where there was a hat sitting on a stool. When the hall had quietened, a tear in the hat opened and it started to sing. Scorpius and Rose weren't listening as they were discreetly playing footsies and had distracted Amy and Albus by gently jostling them.

The only part of the song the four of them heard was when the hat bellowed the last two lines.

"_AND IT'S THE BEST PART FROM HERE ON IN._

_NOW LET'S LET THE SORTING BEGIN."_

Kingsley came forward with a long list and started to call names.

"Nathan Aberdan."

A small shy boy walked up and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff."

A long table of students stood and cheered signalling that is was the Hufflepuff table he was to sit at.

It seemed like forever until Kingsley stiffened when he read out, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose, Amy and Albus watched with anticipation as Scorpius walked up to the stool.

"Time to break tradition," Scorpius whispered to himself.

He sat on the stool and started to whisper as the hat was placed on his head.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

Scorpius flinched when the hat spoke to him.

"A Malfoy saying that? My, my. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Not Slytherin."

"Alright then. Gryffindor!"

Scorpius grinned mirroring Albus, Rose and Amy as the Gryffindor table cheered. Headmistress McGonagall sprayed her sip of wine onto the table in front of her. Horace Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid were among the teachers who also looked on disbelieving.

Scorpius stood up and went to sit with the cheering Gryffindors.

Not long after, Albus was called up and placed in Gryffindor.

Scorpius and Albus waited impatiently for the crowd of First-years to thin till Rose and Amy were called. They cheered loudly when each was placed in Gryffindor as well and squeezed their way to sit next to the two boys.

Kingsley took the stool and hat away after the last person, Valerie Zanner was placed in Ravenclaw.

There was a moment of discussion until Kingsley came back and tapped a glass to call attention.

"The Headmistress would like to say a few words."

He took a seat as Professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. For many of you, it's welcome back. Announcements will be made later, but for now, enjoy your dinner."

As she sat down, food appeared all along the four house tables and the one staff table.

Amy looked in awe but Scorpius, Rose and Albus were not as surprised as they had been told about this.

Rose looked over to Amy. "If you think this is amazing, wait till you see what I've got planned for tomorrow."

"Rose, this doesn't sound good." Albus and Scorpius watched her grin turn to mock innocence.

"Well, I've been talking to Uncle George-"

"Is this going to be dangerous?" Albus interrupted.

This caught Scorpius and Amy's full attention and even a few surrounding them.

"Nothing fatal. I'll need your help. It's gunna be one hell of a first day."

"First day at Hogwarts and already sent to the Head's office. Thanks Rose."

"No problem Al, don't stress."

"DON'T STRESS?" Albus and Scorpius turned to her, shouting disbelievingly.

"It's your fault we're standing here at the Head's office waiting for Professor McGonagall _and_ under the guard of statues!" Albus glared at her in hopes of making her feel some sort of remorse.

Rose only smirked back at him.

"No, not funny Rose," Scorpius said.

"You ring us into the most dangerous prank _ever_,-" Albus started to list.

"Almost blast holes in everything,-" Scorpius added.

"- a wonder we weren't expelled or killed on the spot,-"

"- sent people to the hospital wing,-"

"- somehow started a raging fire,-"

"- you make it so your name is literally written all over it,-"

"And you come out cackling like a mad-hatter when you're caught."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Scorpius finished.

Rose continued to smirk in a triumphant way. This only frustrated Albus and Scorpius more.

Amy, who had been quiet for the whole argument, shrieked with surprise when Scorpius fly tackled Rose and consequently barrelled into her. Rose instantly fought back, initiating a wrestling match, rolling around and throwing punches and Albus quickly helped Amy up from the floor. The two standing were both apprehensive of the wrestling two and tried to stay clear. They couldn't go very far because of the three gargoyle statues guarding them.

"Impedimenta!"

Scorpius and Rose were knocked backwards, forcing them apart. The two quickly jumped to their feet and were instantly grabbed from behind by a gargoyle each.

The group turned to see the one who had cast the spell. Headmistress McGonagall stood in the hallway with her wand drawn and a clearly furious expression. Behind her stood a disapproving Professor Shacklebolt and a large and eye-drawing Hagrid.

"I will not tolerate displays of Muggle-duelling!" Headmistress McGonagall said approaching them. "Oh lord! A Weasley and a Malfoy, no less."

"Shall we take this into your office Minerva?" Kingsley suggested.

"Good idea. March!" McGonagall instructed pointing to the door of her office which was now swinging open.

The students, gargoyles and teachers all filed into the Head's office and McGonagall sat in her chair behind the desk. The torches flared in to life as it was needed due to the waning light of late sunset.

"Weasley, Potter and Malfoy," McGonagall said looking at the students in question. "Your fathers should be here shortly. I do not feel like repeating myself, so I will discuss the course of action when they arrive."

Scorpius, miraculously, visibly paled as McGonagall continued. "As for you Miss Weaver. I will be writing a letter home once our discussion is over."

Headmistress McGonagall sat back in her chair and smirked ever so slightly at the fearful looks the four children expressed.

In the newly fallen night, two figures apparated out of thin air with a slight pop before two large wrought-iron gates. Long-trained instincts had them fingering the thin wooden wands in the back pocket of their jeans. They relaxed when they recognised each other, one with a shock of ginger hair and freckles, and the other with black framed glasses and unruly hair of the same colour.

"Harry," the ginger man said in greeting. "The first day and they're already in trouble. Our kids truly are our own."

"Too right," Harry replied. "I felt sure I'd be here in a few days about James, not Albus. They're not being discreet."

"Let's disown them," the ginger joked.

"Ron," Harry jokingly scowled. "They're probably scared enough. Hope it wasn't too serious. Did you get any details?"

"Nope."

They heard a pop behind them and whirled around, again fingering their wands. A blonde, black-cloaked figure had apparated behind them and he stepped forward to reveal himself.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a formal greeting.

"Potter, Weasley," Malfoy replied in an equally formal greeting. He walked forwards to the wrought-iron gates which swung open at his approach. The other men followed behind him.

The three walked in an awkward silence to the Head's office where they were a little surprised to not see the stone gargoyle that usually stood guard. They walked into the office to see it generally more crowded than it possibly ever had been. It also surprised them that Rose and Scorpius were being tightly held by a gargoyle each, and the smaller gargoyle than had not been at the entrance to the Head's office, had a hand on the shoulders of Albus and a blonde girl they were not familiar with at all.

"'Arry, Ron. Good ter see ya," Hagrid boomed in greeting through his now slightly greying beard.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Hey Kingsley. Since when did you work here?" Harry asked shaking hands with the other standing Professor.

"I'm now Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor. It's good to see you," he replied.

"When you're done with catching up," Headmistress McGonagall said drawing attention to herself and still sitting in her chair.

"Sorry Professor," Harry and Ron apologetically said in unison.

"Please take a seat," McGonagall said indicating to the three chairs in front of her desk. "I'll need to explain why you are here."

The three fathers looked around at the children again before taking the offered seats.

McGonagall took a deep breath before starting. "Today your children were involved with an extremely dangerous prank. God forbid, they were _all_ placed in Gryffindor together and are already making trouble."

The three fathers froze in surprise and all eyes turned to Scorpius. His already flushed face from wrestling with Rose turned a deeper red in embarrassment. Amy was left in complete bewilderment at their reactions, and Albus and Rose only held a little more understanding than her.

"Are you sure?" Draco Malfoy asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Quite sure. Anyway," McGonagall said drawing back everyone else's attention to herself. "Using several products that I am sure are associated with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they caused incredible destruction, caused a fire and injured some other students who are currently in the Hospital Wing. We are lucky there weren't any deaths or more serious injuries for the students and these four. The only good news is that most of the destruction has been repaired and the students should make a full recovery… in time."

"You are _so_ lucky your mother is not here," Harry and Ron said in unison and looking sternly at their respective children. And Scorpius received an almost poisonous glare from his father.

"While I fully expected trouble from your children, this is fairly severe," McGonagall continued. "You are here so we can discuss the position they may or may not hold here in this school."

The four children uniformly paled and made small, scared gawking noises.

"Obviously, you wouldn't want them expelled. If they do stay, they will have to be punished and I already have some ideas in mind," McGonagall said with another slight smirk.

Ron made a low whistle and also slightly smirking. "They are in for it if you can smirk after everything."

The adults all smirked thinking the same thing. Any colour the children may have had left in their faces, it could be safely said that it was gone. Now Rose was possibly feeling more remorse and sorry for herself than ever before.

"This is one of those few times where saying this will be more kind than letting events fold out. Ready, ready," Ron said gleefully smirking at his daughter and her friends. He took a deep breath before yelling, "Let's kill the bastards!"

**A/N: to be honest, I couldn't think of how to end this cuz I had writers block BIG TIME. I had a vague idea on how I wanted to end it, but then it didn't fit with my better ideas for the story. **

**If anyone want me to, I can give it a proper ending. But I'll need people to give me ideas. Suggestions welcome XD.**


End file.
